Why Me?
by Full Metal Eva girls
Summary: Satomi is losing everyone she loved and now she must find a way to get over it. rated T for later chapters. read and review


1

disclamer:I don't FMA and ifI did I wouldn't be writing this.

here's the story...hope you like it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Why Me?**

**Chapter 1: Don't Go!**

5 years ago...

"Momma guess what?"

A girl of twelve walked into a white room and saw her mother hanging by a rope in the middle of the room. Her mom was smiling and the little girl didn't know why. Blood was dripping from the mother's mouth.

"Momma?" the girl fell to her knees and started to cry.

Then the girl's father walked into the room and saw the scene. He dropped whatever he was holding and ran to the little girl. He took the little girl out of that room and cleaned up the dead body. The next day the girl wouldn't talk, not after what she saw. After a while an inner voice started to form (so she would have someone to talk to in her mind).

"_Get over it, Satomi!" _a boy's voice yelled at her. _"You can't stay silent forever."_

The girl stayed silent and she didn't even think to the voice. She just sat in her bed and stared at the ceiling. 'Was it something I said to momma? Why did she leave me?'

"I thought she loved me!" the girl yelled at the top of her lungs.

Now... Satomi's POV

'I sat in this room for 5 years and I still can't figure this out.' I thought to Zak (the voice in my head).

"_I think it's about time we got out of this house. Don't you think, Satomi?" _Zak said to me. _"Satomi?"_

'No, I don't think I'm ready yet.' I waited for my dad to bring me my lunch and I started to tear up. 'something is going to happen, like last time.'

"Satomi. I have your lunch." my dad said in a low voice.

"Dad what's wrong?" I asked walking towards the door.

"Don't come any closer. I'll leave the food by the door." I heard his footsteps leave the hallway.

When I went to pick up the food I saw blood on the ground. I started to get worried, so I went downstairs to see what was wrong with him. I followed the trail of blood, I felt like vomiting. I reached the end of the hallway and it was pitch black.

"Dad?" I asked looking for the lamp.

When I reached the lamp I heard my dad's low voice. He was different. What was wrong with him? Why is the room pitch black when it was the afternoon? And why doesn't he want me to see him?

"My sweet, sweet Satomi." he said leading me to the couch. I sat down and he continued talking. "You left your room, I'm so happy." he started to run his finger through my hair. "When you were in your room, I learned alchemy."

"Dad what's wrong?" I started to worry.

"After I finished my studies, I heard about a type alchemy that could bring people back to life." my eyes widened with excitement.

"Did you bring mom back?" I asked sounding excited.

"No, but I created something that wasn't human." he started crying and I looked down. "It was horrible, Satomi." he stopped running his hand through my hair and he went to the lamp. "I didn't want you to see this, but I have no other choice."

He turned on the lamp and I screamed. Everyone in Central must have heard it. I couldn't stand the sight, so I turned away and started crying.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I did it for you, I wanted to see you happy again, Satomi." he put his arm around me. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

Then there was a knock at the door and I answered it. I saw people in blue uniforms holding up pocket watches. They put away their watches and came inside my house like it was theirs.

"Coltan Rolf your under arrest for an attempt of a human transmutation." one of the officers, known as Colonel Mustang, said taking my dad.

'I was losing someone again. This can't be happening. I can't stand it anymore. Even if he wasn't himself, he's still my dad.' I held on to my dad's arm and the officers tried to get me off of him. I was still crying.

"You can't take him away from me!" I yelled at the officers.

Somehow they managed to get me off of him. Before they left they checked the house for the creature he created. Mustang sat me on the couch and he sat next to me.

"Why me?" I asked myself crying.

---------------------------------

thanks for reading... if you want to know what happens to Satomi next, I'll need 3 reviews.


End file.
